


Best friends?

by UsagiChoi



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 02:37:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18356888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsagiChoi/pseuds/UsagiChoi
Summary: Probably the closest friend to Bobby was Chanwoo, younger than him, Chan had always been around, ready to support him, making him laugh or even telling him he was a dumbass and he was doing it wrong. They indeed trusted each other, like true friends do. But one day...





	Best friends?

Bobby had been feeling hopeless since his boyfriend decided to break up with him to have a relationship with someone else. He knew he wasn't guilty and that his boyfriend was really a monkey jumping from one branch to another non stop. However, Bobby did love him and couldn't help but feeling a little down.

It'd been 6 months since the breakup and Bobby was trying to cope out. If it weren't for his loyal friends he might have lost his mind.

Probably the closest friend to him was Chanwoo, younger than him, Chan had always been around, ready to support him, making him laugh or even telling him he was a dumbass and he was doing it wrong. They indeed trusted each other, like true friends do. But one day...

 

_**Chan**_ _: Bobby, can I come to your place? There's something I actually need to tell you, in person._  
_**Bob**_ _: Ok, what about after 2pm. I'll be there and don't worry, my roommate will be out so we can talk without worries._  
_**Chan**_ _: Excellent, see you there._

  
Chanwoo was so excited about confessing to Bobby. He had been in love with him since forever. Although he was nervous and anxious at the same time. He didn't know how Bobby would react. He felt Bobby was comfortable around him and they even had skinship most of the time but you never know.

Time flew, Chan was ready to meet Bobby. He dressed up, was wearing special cologne and even special underwear and socks. "Let's get it then" he said to himself.

Bobby opened the door and Chan went into the apartment. They hugged, this was normal.

 

**_Bob_ ** _: So what's up_ _Chanwooya_ _? Do you want to start the talking immediately or you're planning doing something else first?_

 

God yes! Chan was having all these thoughts about Bobby, he planned to do something with Bobby, sooner or later, like, you know, going more physical.

 

**_Chan_** _: Hahaha, why are you so anxious? There's nothing to worry. Let's just chitchat as always and things will come out naturally._  
_**Bob**_ _: Sure, dude._

  
They started talking about nonsense and about their common day life so Bobby said:

 

_**Bob**_ _: You know Chan, I'm so glad you've been supporting me all this time. I don't know what I'd have done without you._  
_**Chan**_ _: It's ok, bro. And probably we must start thinking about what you CAN do with me from now on._  
_**Bob**_ _: Hahaha, we both aren't like "planning people"_  
_**Chan**_ _: Hahaha I know right but that's not what I mean. Bobby, do you happen to like someone nowadays?_  
_**B**_ _ **ob**_ _: Except from you?_

 

Chan felt his heart, and his pants,  about exploding.

 

_**Chan** _ _: Hahahah, I mean, like having a crush, or so._

  
When Bobby said he liked Chan he did mean it as a crush but now He can't say it at loud again because probably Chanwoo didn't like him the same way so he hesitated and finally said;

 

_**Bob**_ _: Hmm well, there's someone but I'm not sure he's feeling the same way._  
**_Chan_** _: Do I know him?_  
**_Bob_** _: yeah, it's likely_  
**_Chan_** _: I see_

  
They remained silent for a moment until Chan took some action.

 

**_Chan_ ** _: Bobby, even if you have a crush on someone that I might know I want to do something._

  
Chan got closer to Bobby's face, their eyes meeting, both hearts were beating as speed of light, Chan was staring at Bobby's eyes and then at his lips. So Chan got even closer and pressed his lips over Bobby's. Fortunately, Bobby didn't refuse and kissed Chanwoo back. Both guys were panting and Chanwoo whispered

 

**_Chan_** _: Thank you_  
**_Bob_** _: I liked it. I mean, I like you..._  
**_Chan_** _: I'm so glad to know. I feel the same... I like myself._

 

  
Chan giggled, Bobby pouted confused and then Chan continued:

 

_**Chan** _ _: Don't feel stressed, I like you so much as well. That's what I came to say. I like you so much and I want you and I might be in love with you..._

  
Bobby felt that his blood ran all over his back and he shivers in arousal.

Chanwoo had a huge erection already and he desperately wanted to feel Bobby's body and specially his warmth. He kissed Bobby again on the lips, biting his lower lip tenderly but letting Bobby realise Chan wanted him so bad. So Chan's lips opened Bobby's lips and started introducing his tongue and play with Bobby's one. Bobby was flowing so naturally, just as Chan had imagined, even better. Chanwoo continued kissing Bobby on the cheek and drew a path with kisses to his jawline, then his neck, he stopped a little on Bobby's collarbone and Bobby groaned amused and aroused. Chan took Bobby's shirt off and Bobby did the same to Chan as if they were communicating mentally.

Their chests were rubbing one on the other while hugging and kissing. Chan got back to the path he had followed and kissed Bobby's nipples, then licked them and finally sucked one with his lips and bit it, not so hard not so soft. Bobby's back arched and he shivered. Chanwoo felt satisfied with this response and continued going down to Bobby's belly and he aggressively introduced his tongue in the belly button, in and out, making him go harder and Bobby as well.

So Chan took Bobby's pants and boxers down, he grabbed Bobby's dick and jerked it off for a couple of minutes. Bobby was panting and groaning trying to speak but he just could let out a drowned hushed sound that Chan could clearly understood  "Do me, please"

Chanwoo passed his arm around Bobby's waist and he managed to turn him down on his chest. Chanwoo could appreciated Bobby's ass that might not be big but it was perfect along with his long legs. Chanwoo couldn't resist anymore so he opened Bobby and went inside him, little by little but it looked as though Bobby was eager and ready to receive Chan. Chan moved in and out, moaning, Bobby was screeching cutely and moaning too. Chan got close to Bobby's face and try to pull it with his hand to kiss him while banging him. So they kissed and when Bobby was able to talk he stated:

 

_**Bob**_ _: Baby, may I turn my body? I wanna be face to face to see you're gorgeous glare_  
**_Chan_** _: Sure_

  
And he helped Bobby to change position.

They were face to face and as Bobby expected Chan's glare was fierce but at the same time tender. Bobby felt wanted, felt loved. And he couldn't help it.

 

**_Bobby_** _: I love you, Jung Chanwoo_  
**_Chan_** _: Not more than I do_

  
And Chan penetrated Bobby again, he took Bobby's legs and made them surround his waist, pulled Bobby closer by the hips to his own hips and started to move back and forth again. Slowly, then faster, and faster...

Both were trembling, making sounds, heavily breathing, kissing and enjoying each other. Bobby was the first to milk dried out and hold Chanwoo tightly who moved a couple of seconds more and then milked out too while in Bobby's embrace.

Chan went to lie down spooning Bobby to fit both on the couch and he kissed Bobby's ears tenderly.

 

_**Bob**_ _: Don't do that_ (he giggled) _or I might be over you this time._  
**_Chan_** _: Hahaha, baby. I think I still love you. It wasn't the sexual tension, only. I could be with you like this, only like this, for the rest of my days. Even if we were wearing clothes._  
**_Bob_** _: Hahaha you stupid. I love you too. I didn't know how to confess... Thanks_  
**_Chan_** _: So... we're dating from now on, aren't we? I don't want to give false expectations to my wooers_  
**_Bob_** _: omg so pretentious, i hate you!!!! but_ _yeeeeah_ _!!! We're dating now and don't dare to cheat on me or I'll cut your balls._  
**_Chan_** _: I love how manly you are even after i banged you hard. No doubt you're the perfect guy for me. Let's take a nap and then we can go out for a meal_  
**_Bob_** _: Ok, baby_

  
So Bobby kissed Chan and both took a nap still spoon hugging on the couch.

_ The end _

 


End file.
